A Night in the forest
by P0ttergirl
Summary: A short Captainswan fluffy oneshot in which Henry, Emma, and Hook go camping. This takes place after the season three finale but Frozen is not a part of it. Author's Note: I do not own any of these wonderful characters because if I did I would not be writing fanfiction.


Killian Jones was camping in the forest outside of Storybrooke. He had to admit the modern tents made for a far more enjoyable experience than sleeping on a log in the enchanted forest. He had been extremely excited when Emma had asked him to accompany her on a camping trip, but admittedly less so when he discovered it was Henry who requested his presence. It had been four days since his and Emma's kiss outside of Granny's, and yet nothing had happened between them since. He knew Emma just needed more time, but all the same he thought the kiss would have broken down her walls.

He never thought he could love another woman after Milah yet he had found himself falling almost immediately for Swan. Even though he knew he loved her, the true love curse breaking kiss was affirmation of it. It was bizarre how everything about her made him love her even more. Like right now in the next tent over he could hear Henry's even breaths and Emma's snores. Her snores weren't loud or bad but rather they resembled a sound he was sure baby angels made. He loved her blonde tresses, her forest green eyes, her curves (he was especially fond of those), and the way she could immediately launch a retort to his teasings.

For a man who lived over 300 years he was definitely use to waiting for things. He heard a muffle from the other tent and strained to listen closely. "Killian" he heard Emma say blissfully. She was asleep as apparent by the noise of her snoring. She was dreaming about him and he'd be damned if that didn't cause a smile to split his face. For now her dreaming about him would have to be enough. Perhaps one day she, Henry, and himself could form a proper family. Well at least as normal as the child of Snow White and a pirate could. Oddly enough he had grown to love Henry as if he was his own flesh and blood. The same way he had grown to love Baelfire all those years ago.

Another mumbling noise could be heard from the other tent. A rustling sound and movement filled the air. A brief silence returned but was broken by the unzipping of a zipper. Killian unzipped his own tent and went out to investigate the noise grabbing his coat along the way. In the moonlight stood Emma dressed in her pyjamas her golden hair spread out around her shoulders. She had her back to Hook and he took the moment to stare at her beautiful form. A slight wind swept through the campsite blowing her hair gently in the breeze. In all his years Killian had never seen something quite as beautiful as she was in the moonlight.

He slowly started moving closer to her as he stepped on a stick causing a cracking noise to break the peaceful silence. She spun around a look of fear on her face which changed to a smile when her eyes fell upon Killian. Shortly after she arranged her face into a far more neutral look. It stung a little but Killian reminded himself she just needed more time. Time he was willing to wait.

He felt a grin spread across his face, he couldn't help that she had that effect on him. They stood in silence for a few moments unsure of what to say. Before he could even react Emma had closed the gap between the two and had her hands on the lapels of his coat. Their noses were so close together and the tension was palatable. Killian couldn't resist it any longer and his lips crashed against hers. His hand went to her hair and she kept her hands on his lapels. She let out a sigh of pleasure brought on by the kiss. She kissed him like he was air and she a drowning swimmer. It was as if he was a necessity to her.

Emma Swan the girl who had been hurt so many times didn't believe in saying I love you, but instead said the words with a kiss. Someday perhaps she could admit how she felt about him, but this would have to do for now.

If you were to look closely enough you would be able to see a brow haired boy with his face to the window, fist pumping at the success of Operation Night Owl.


End file.
